


In Celebration of Peace

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire and Astrotrain hook up, and Skyfire is pleasantly surprised. </p><p>Contains sticky, valve play, use of vibrator. Written for hellmaster-bean on Tumblr to this prompt: 'Powerbottom Astrotrain. Just riding big, possibly confused, mech like a pony.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Celebration of Peace

"Harder!" Astrotrain moaned, his optics shuttered and his denta clenched. "Harder, for the love of Primus!" His aft bounced, his thighs quivered, and his port rippled and squeezed around the thickest, most shapely cord he had ever had the pleasure of riding. 

Skyfire redoubled his efforts, pounding into Astrotrain from below, trying desperately not to overload. When Astrotrain had approached him at the peace celebrations he'd assumed that he'd be the one with his valve stretched tight over a hot, thick spike. Not that he was disappointed, oh no, but it had taken a few shifts of his mental gears before he'd taken on board exactly what Astrotrain was after. 

"Harder, fraggit, _harder!_ "

Skyfire didn't think it was physically possible to go at it any harder, but he gripped Astrotrain's hips in a way the triple changer seemed to love, and found a new angle to grind into him. 

Astrotrain whooped. "That feels so wide!" he snarled, bouncing faster in a way that set Skyfire's entire pelvic region ablaze. 

"Wait!" Skyfire yelped, but it was too late and his overload hit him, washing through him like waves of hot oil. Astrotrain didn't even slow. He screwed himself on Skyfire's spike, taking it deep and fast until his energy field began to crackle and he roared his climax so loud the neighbours couldn't fail to hear. 

"Ah frag," Astrotrain panted, slowing to a comparatively gentle rolling of his hips. His valve contracted, fluid seeping. "Frag that was good. How long until you can go again?"

"Again?" Skyfire let his head drop back onto the pillow. "I mean yes, again, that was..."

"Amazing?" Astrotrain suggested. "Like being ridden by Primus himself?"

Skyfire tried his best not to laugh. "Exactly like that," he said. "I might need a bit of time to, uh, recover."

Astrotrain's disappointment was clear, but he clenched over Skyfire's spike, and stroked his cockpit glass with surprising tenderness. "Anything I can do to speed it up?"

"Not... that I know of," Skyfire said, his optics narrowing and his smile taking on a wicked edge. "However..."

After a little urging Astrotrain finally let Skyfire get up. It was a mark of the new-found trust between their factions - a trust undoubtedly fostered by the recent bonding of their respective leaders - that Astrotrain complied with Skyfire's suggestions without complaint or question. On his hands and knees with a soft blindfold over his optics and his thighs well spread, he looked incredibly inviting. He reached a hand under himself, slicking a path around the rim of his valve, urging Skyfire to hurry up.

Skyfire let him stew, taking his time retrieving the toy from its box in the closet. He tested the battery, a quick buzz that made Astrotrain perk in interest. 

"This is quite wide," Skyfire said. "A little wider than me."

"I like 'em wide," Astrotrain growled. "Wide and hard and hot. Give it to me!"

"We'll start with it on low," Skyfire said. He covered the bulbous head with Astrotrain's own lubricants and pushed it slowly inside. Astrotrain whined in apparent frustration and tried to lean back to push it in further. Skyfire responded by flicking the on switch, and Astrotrain crumbled. 

"That's... the lowest?" he managed, his face to the floor and his thighs quaking. He groaned as Skyfire pushed the toy as deep as it would go, and gasped as he withdrew. It was ridged and knobbled, with soft little spines embedded with dozens of receptor nodes. Skyfire well knew the pleasure of them catching against all his internal sensors, and his own valve ached in envy. 

"Do you like it?" Skyfire whispered, because it was always good practice to ask, and because the frantic nodding of Astrotrain's head and the shivering of his wings were a joy to behold. 

"Screw me!" Astrotrain demanded, as Skyfire began to pump the toy in and out of him. "Faster! Turn it up! Don't stop, whatever the frag you do _don't stop!_ "

By the time Skyfire had finished, Astrotrain was a puddle at his feet. Filthy and trembling, covered in his own and Skyfire's fluids, a hazy smile on his face. 

Considering that, it was a surprise that he had the energy to flip Skyfire onto his back and part his over-warm thighs. 

"Whu?" Skyfire managed, and Astrotrain shushed him. He tapped on Skyfire's valve cover, which retracted with embarrassing promptness, and his optics lit up. 

"Time for me to show my appreciation," he whispered, and lowered his head.


End file.
